


Explosions

by YourWayToHeaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Realization, Short, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWayToHeaven/pseuds/YourWayToHeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first work ever in this fandom. I don't have a beta so everything's on me. It's short but sweet :) Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> My first work ever in this fandom. I don't have a beta so everything's on me. It's short but sweet :) Hope you enjoy it!

The first time he got a grip of his true feelings for a certain fallen angel it hit him like a blow to the head. 

He, Sam and Castiel sat at a diner in the outskirts of a small town waiting for some well-deserved food. They had been hunting a wendigo for several days just a few miles away until they finally managed to get rid of the creepy bastard.

Sam was reading something on his iPad and Castiel was sitting beside him fiddling with his hands. He scanned the diner with his eyes; it was almost empty except for some guys at the front. He turned his gaze towards Castiel. The former angel looked tired with his black mess of hair and dirty clothes. To be fair Dean probably looked just as tired. It had not been an easy hunt; well it was never easy when it came to wendigos. They were simply sly motherfuckers. A good night’s sleep at the local motel would do them all good later. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Castiel clearing his throat beside him.  
“Umm, I’m just going to go and buy some peanuts at the front. I’ll be right back.” Dean smiled and nodded towards him and watched him make his way to the bar. He still wasn’t used to seeing Castiel in other clothes than his trademark trench coat, but it’s not like he was complaining. The sight of him in a black V-necked t-shirt and regular blue jeans still made his stomach feel all funny. He sighed and finally tore his eyes away from Castiel picking up the newspaper that was placed at their table. 

He was reading through the horoscopes when he heard Sam chuckle. He looked up from the newspaper, frowning at his younger brother. “What are you chuckling about Samantha?”

“Looks like Cas got an admirer over there”. Sam told him and pointed to where Castiel was standing at the bar.   
What he saw almost made Deans eyes pop out. One of the guys he saw before was leaning into Castiel’s personal space and whispering something in his ear while his hand made his way up his leg. Again Dean felt something deep in the pit of his stomach. He could tell that Castiel wasn’t very comfortable with the stranger’s attention, but before Dean could go over and save his friend he heard Castiel excuse himself and make his way back to their table.

Just as Castiel sat down on his chair Sam asked him: “So Cas, you’re getting lucky tonight dude?”  
“Get lucky? What do you…oh…umm he might have suggested that he wanted to…get lucky, but I declined.” Castiel answered not really looking at Sam. 

Dean couldn’t help feeling relieved at Castiel’s confession. If anyone was getting lucky with Castiel it was him. Yeah, so he had realized that now. Watching Castiel being seduced by another man had made Dean’s feeling in his stomach explode with such a force that he could no longer deny or suppress his feelings anymore. He was deeply in love with this blue eyed, deep voiced and socially awkward fallen angel and he needed to do something about it before someone else got there before him.

“I see Cas, you got anyone else on your mind then?” Sam pressed looking between Dean and Castiel with a smirk visible on his lips.

“Yes.” Castiel said.

“Yeah? And who may that be?” 

“I’m in love with Dean Winchester and I have been for a while, but I don’t know how to tell him or if he likes me back”. With that said Castiel looked like he wanted to sink through the floor and never come back again.

Dean looked up. Did he hear that right? Was his angel just as in love with him as he was with his angel? He turned to Castiel catching his blue eyes watching him carefully. 

“I love you too Cas, I really do.” Dean smiled and Castiel released a deep breath he had been holding. Suddenly Dean felt a pair of soft lips against his own and he decided that being in love was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
